The Two Who Were Promised
by CLEOLEMONFANFICTION
Summary: He's the King of the North and she's the Queen of the Forest. They used to be just a bastard son & a forgotten outlaw. Until one day they became much, much more. When the two finally cross paths they become forever tangled in the lives of one another. History, however, reveals that the prince & the princess's fates have always been connected to each other. JON SNOW X EMILIA SAVAGE
1. The Lost Princess

CHAPTER 1: The Lost Princess

 **DURING ROBERT BARATHEON'S REBELLION**

" _That's her, that's the last Savage."_

" _King Robert wants her alive but if you must kill her. By all means, kill her."_

 _The ship was sinking faster with every second that past, most of the crew is lying dead on their own ship. More brutal soldiers came into view of the last Savage as she tried to take cover for her life. She was almost across the sea to Essos when ships from the Seven Kingdoms found the one she happens to be aboard. Emilia Savage, the last of her name, only 16 years of age runs to the end of the ship with soldiers following after her. It's pitch black and the rain hit harder than the waves but that didn't stop anyone from going after the Savage girl. Stopping Emilia's in the corner of the very edge of the ship, looking at the running soldiers she leans off the bow. Her hair and clothes cling onto her body, her breath is uncontrollably loud but that's the last of her worries. The king has wanted her head since the war started, now the fight is over and his soldiers have finally found her. The Captain of the ships who attacked the one she's on comes to stand in front of her only a few feet away before yelling._

" _Lady Emilia Savage, A Princess Of The Forest, traitor, Exiled and outlawed from the Seven Kingdoms, you are under arrest for the crimes against the new king, Robert Baratheon."_

" _What crimes have I committed?" Emilia shouts through the rain while glancing down at the untamed sea, "My family has done nothing but give loyalty to the throne!"_

" _Your family's loyalty is to the mad King!"_

" _It's to the forest! Nature! The Seven Kingdoms know this!"_

" _Then why did you run? Lady Savage, we are no fools."_

" _Robert Baratheon executed my parents because of the rumors and bedtime stories!" She cries out in agony while looking for an escape, "Would you have me believe he wouldn't do the same for me!?"_

" _He would have spared any child's life, not yours after running. Now. Men, arrest her!"_

 _The nameless Captain orders without giving her any more reasons to her arrest. She begins panicking knowing if they capture her, her death will not be with any mercy. Her parents weren't given a clean death, why would she? Soldiers begin coming towards her, one grabs her wrist and she backhands him. He steps back in shock before moving to hit her but he never gets the chance to. Emilia pushes herself off the edge before anyone else can lay another hand on her. She falls into the sea and all the Soldiers run to the edge to see where she's at. They see the forest green cloak that she was wearing only seconds before she fell floating up with no body attached. A soldier turns to his Captain after a moment of no sign of her and yells._

" _Capt'n, we can't possibly find her in this weather!"_

" _Look!"_

 _Another soldier blurts out making the Captain go to the edge of the ship. All the men look around curiously trying to find the reason to the man's single request. The men stand searching for a few moments and start to believe there's nothing to look at when a flash of red comes to their eyes. At first, they all think its blood, the blood of the last Savage, but as they all stare at it they realize the red isn't blood but scales. Red scales shimmer in the moonlight under the water making everyone on the ship look as if they've seen a ghost. The red turns into green scales that flip out from the sea and let the soldiers see that the scales are a huge tail of a shark. Well, not a shark but the shape of one, no shark has ever been bright red or green. The tail goes back into the water as quickly as it came out and disappears into the deep blue. After a second of shock, all the men turn to their Captain in hope that he will tell them was is behind this madness. Shaking his head at seeing the impossible the ship's Captain announces._

" _The Last Savage is dead. She died on her way to Essos, her body drowned in the sea."_

" _But Cap-"_

" _Are we clear?!"_

" _Yes, sir!"_

 _All the soldiers shout as one before following their captain back to their own ships. They don't know what to make of what they saw in the water, how could they? They didn't see Emilia's body but instead a tail that changed from red to green. The Captain walks back to his ship more stressed than when he left it. How is he supposed to explain this to his King? He wasn't though, he wasn't going to tell the truth of this because the truth was nearly impossible. Two soldiers still linger by the bow, however, they look down at the cloak in the water. One then looks up at the other thinking like a madman before whispering to the other in complete bewilderness._

" _Maybe that was-"_

" _No, can't be." The other soldier automatically says knowing what his friend's thinking, "It's not possible."_

" _She was named a princess of the forest."_

" _It's just a name. Plus this is the sea, not the forest."_

" _A forest can be under the sea though."_

" _That rumor you think of isn't real."_

" _Then why kill her?"_

 **AFTER ROBERT BARATHEON'S REBELLION**

" _Okay, I finished my supper. Tell us again!"_

" _Tell you what again?"_

" _The legend of the Forest Princess, of course."_

" _It's a story, Ayra. Not a legend."_

" _Same thing!"_

 _Edward Stark, the warden of the North, chuckles at his two little girls banter while he quietly sips his soup. The entire Stark family's eating dinner in the dining hall on a long wooden table in front of the fireplace like any other night. His wife, Catelyn Stark, sends him a look across the dinner table from seeing her daughters fighting once again. They always fight and Edward is always no help when trying to dissolve it. Rickon Stark, who's barely a year old, begins to cry from the commotion. Robb and Bran Stark look at one another with an awkward gaze before trying to finish their food to leave the table. Sansa then ignores the argument she started with her little sister before asking her father._

" _Father… Please… Tell us. One more time."_

" _Come on." Ayra speaks up, the argument forgotten, with a pouting expression, "It's our favorite story."_

" _Why don't you tell it to me this time." Eddard Stark sighs while leaning back in his seat, "I'm awfully tired."_

" _But you tell it better. You haven't told it in forever." Sansa points out while playing with her food, "Everyone here wants to hear it."_

" _Is that so?"_

 _The head of the table asks innocently while looking at his children. The girls nod instantly, they're practically bouncing in their seats. They ask to hear the story at least once a week. The boys, Robb and Bran, look at him with a guilty expression making him realize they too would like to hear it. The boys never admit it but the story was one of their favorites too, it always seemed so real when their father told it to them. Turning to Catelyn she sends him a tired expression, she didn't care what he talked about. She just wanted them to stop fighting and the baby to stay asleep. After looking at each one of them he looks up and across the room to a child sitting by himself near their table. His bastard son, Jon Snow, sits alone at a table near theirs so he's able to listen to their conversation. He's been listening and watching as he ate his dinner. When seeing his father looks his way he looks down to his food quickly so it seems like he's just been peacefully eating. Sighing Edward looks back at his kids and nods before asking as if he didn't know the answer._

" _So what story do you children want to hear again?"_

" _You know which one we want to hear."_

" _There are just so many stories…" Edward groans before looking over at Jon and saying, "Do you know the story they're talking about, boy?"_

" _The Princess of the Forest Kingdom." Jon coughs out nervously while glancing their way, "… Right?"_

" _Yes! Jon, yes!" Ayra shrieks while grinning excitedly, "That's the one. Oh, please tell it, father."_

" _Fine. Fine… Someone help me start it." Edward leans back in his seat before asking, "Catelyn, darling?"_

" _It was a long, long time ago." She says dramatically making the children grin, "Back when the Targaryen family ruled the seven kingdoms and full grown thirsty dragons ruled the sky. There was a kingdom, no common man knew of it… Honey?"_

" _It was a Kingdom made of the forest." Edward continues the story with as much enthusiasm as his wife, "Every forest, land, mountain, ocean, lake, and river was connected as one big kingdom called… "_

" _THE KINGDOM OF SAVAGES." Ayra and Sansa scream on the top of their lungs._

" _Correct." Edward chuckles while his wife sighs from their yelling before he adds, "It wasn't a Kingdom of Savage men and women though. It was a kingdom of savage animals. Any animal you can think of was a part of that kingdom. All the dragons, birds, lizards, wolves, all animals lived in the Kingdom. However, it wasn't ruled by animals. The kingdom was ruled by a King and Queen, but not by just any King and Queen. It wasn't any Targaryen or Barrathon or even any mortal man on the throne that we know of. It was the Savage family."_

" _The Savages?" Catelyn snorts while closing her eyes, "What an original name."_

" _It's a real house name, The Savages. Just like it was a real kingdom, a long time ago." Edward snaps as he sends his wife a look to not ruin the story, "The Savage family were far more priceless than gold, any land, or even a single dragon."_

" _A dragon?" Bran whispers with his food completely forgotten, "How are they more priceless than a dragon? They're extinct now."_

" _Because they could transform into dragons." Edward leans on the table with a voice that held true secrets, "They could turn into any animal they wanted at any time. That's why they were the Kings and Queens of the forest. They were the only ones who could understand or control the wild creatures in the forests… For centuries the Savages ruled over the forest by being a dragon or a lion or any animal for that matter."_

" _What about the princess?" Arya speaks up loudly before adding, "Father tell us about the Princess of the forest."_

" _I'm getting to it child." Edward laughs before giving his youngest daughter a smile, "The only people who knew about the kingdom were the animals living there and the royal family of the seven kingdoms, the Targaryens. They would visit one another often discussing anything that had to do with ruling their kingdoms. They did this without telling anyone, but people listen and rumors spread. One day they decided it was time for the world to know about the Kingdom of Savages. Along with that decision, came a promise. A promise to unite the kingdoms with marriage. They had a vision of all living things being ruled under one King and Queen. So they promised that the next Savage daughter would marry the King of the Seven Kingdoms."_

" _For many years," Catelyn speaks up wanting to tell this part of the story, "The Savage family only had sons. No daughters."_

" _Until finally," Edward raises an eyebrow and smiles softly, "They did."_

" _Last time you told us this story you said she never did marry the King." Robb speaks up curiously as his mind skips ahead in the story, "Why not?"_

" _Well, when they had their daughter they finally told the people of the seven kingdoms about the Kingdom of Savages along with the Royal family's ability to transform into animals." Edward answers seriously forgetting for a moment it was supposed to be just a bedtime story, "As more and more people learned about them the more people began to fear them. When people are afraid... they do unforgivable things."_

 _Catelyn looks up at her husband with a warning expression. He was getting very close to the true history and not a fake legend. All the kids were hanging on every word he said though. They've all heard this story a million times, but every time they heard it they felt like it was the first. Their father always told it as if it was real as if he was there when it happened. They know it isn't though, how can anyone change from a person to a dragon? Looking around the table Edward eyes lands on Jon at the back table. Jon was looking at his food but his father knew better, he knows Jon's listening to every word of the story. With his eyes still on him, he continues the story._

" _The Savages daughter, when born, was known all over the world as the Princess of the Forest. Some even called her the Goddess of the forest. Everyone loved her but as she got older people began to realize she too had her parents gift. At the time people were scared at the fact they could transform into animals. They thought it was witchcraft and dark magic. It didn't take long for the people to fear her being their Queen. They didn't want someone with power like that on a throne. So a group of people planned to kill every member of the Savage house. They killed everyone in her family and she was next on their list to murder but before they could she disappeared."_

" _What do you mean disappear?" Bran blurts out angrily, "She can't just disappear! She's royalty."_

" _Her family let the group kill them so she could escape and leave to Essos." Edward says in a low mysterious voice but at the end of his sentence, he turns to look at Jon seriously before finishing his story, "Legend has it… That she's in Essos at this very moment. Waiting. For the Prince she was promised to crown her Queen the Seven Kingdoms."_

* * *

"Did I hear the Dothraki correct?"

"Yes… Apparently, they found a Goddess living in the caves."

Jorah Mormont answers truly confused as they follow their Queen down the narrow cave. Daenerys Targaryen, true Queen of Westeros, follows two Dothraki soldiers with torches down a cave they can't see the end of it. Behind her are her most trusted friends and allies, Jorah Mormont and Daario Naharis. Behind the two men were three more Dothraki. The cave is right below when the Dothraki live, it's pitch black and rocky in every place imaginable. The Dothraki wanted to leave with the Dragon Queen but refuse to go unless their hidden Goddess came with them. They found her when they came here and haven't left this place since. The three of them have no idea what they were talking about, there was no such thing as a real Goddess. If so how could she be under here for so long? As they continue to follow the soldiers Jorah says more to himself out loud.

"It explains why they've made this here resting place for so long."

"They made it clear they wouldn't leave with me unless the Goddess came along." Their Queen, Daenerys Taryegan, points out as the Dothraki soldiers show her the way to the cave, "They believe it's will bring bad luck to them all if we leave her."

"Who is this so-called Goddess, anyway?" Daario snaps with an awkward chuckle, "She can't be that powerful if she's trapped in a cave."

"They said She's the Goddess of...The Forest or Nature, I think." The Mother of Dragon thinks out loud before asking, "Right, Jorah?"

"Pretty much. They said nature but that could mean a lot of things."

One of the Dothraki speaks up using his original tongue.

"He says we're close."

When reaching the end of the rock narrow cave a huge dome appears. The Dothraki men stop walking at the edge, one hands the torch to Daenerys and the other hands it to Daario. The three look at one another worried since just that action alone lets them know the soldier will not be following them any longer. The three slowly walk out into the big dome, they look anywhere for any sign of life. The men go in front of Daenerys at they walk further into the cave but stop when hearing a chain move against the rock floor. They wave their torches to find where the sound came from. The chain sound fills the room once more before the sound of a growl or takes the sound. Suddenly fire fills the air letting the three see a dragon in the flames. They all back up in shock, it wasn't possible. Dragons only became existing a few months ago by Daenerys, how could one be under here.

The fire the dragon breathed out lights torches all around the cave that the Dothraki must have put up. The three cover their eyes from how bright the room has became only to see a glimpse of the Dragon shrinking into a human body. The cave is now completely light up, it's much bigger than they thought it was in full light. In the center of it was a woman with a chain around her neck. The chain was long but not long enough to reach where the three were standing. The woman has long dark brown hair with only a simple slave dress on. Daenerys walks past the men to get a closer look at her. She's never seen this woman before but she doesn't look from Essos. People in Essos usually have tan skin and deep dark from hair with familiar faces. Her face looks different, her skin was lighter than people born in Essos. Coming a little closer to the woman Daenerys ask loudly.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Goddess of Nature to the Dothraki."

"I know." She says with her voice slightly shaken, "But what is your birth name?"

"Princess of the Forest."

"You're house name." Jorah then asks more precisely, "What is your house name."

"Savage."

"Savage?" Daario asks as if he heard it correctly, "I've never heard of such a name."

"But I have." Daenery says in complete shock, "My brother, Visery, told me a story when I was young. About the Kingdom of Savages."

"Oh?" The woman begins laughing slowly while sitting in the center of the cave, "So you've heard that bedtime story."

Daenerys eyes are wide from thinking back to when she was only a child. Visery used to tell her a story in their studies about a Kingdom of Savages. It was a kingdom only made up of wild beasts ruled by a human and an animal. He said it was the kingdom of all forests the Savage house ruled over. Apparently, the Targaryen house adored them, loved them like their own family. The seven kingdoms didn't though, they feared them and wanted nothing to do with a King and Queen that could be human and a beast. Viserys told her the day all the dragons died the Savage house did too. It was always some made up legend when he told her the story. She vaguely remembers the story he told her but she'll never forget the name Savages. Coming closer to the woman Daenery asks cautiously,

"Was it true? The Kingdom, the family, the deaths."

"Every story told about my family is a little different." She mumbles without looking their way, "The kingdom was real, the family was real, all the deaths were real… but one."

"Yours."

The mother of Dragons breathes out in shock while coming even closer. She remembers Visery saying the family died along with all the dragons. He must not have known about this woman, about her surviving. Then again he never told her about how many were in the Savage family, he always talked about them as one thing. The two women, neither one born in Essos, were in Dothraki clothing standing inside a cave almost as big as a castle. The Savage woman sits with a chain around her neck that connected to the middle of the rocky cave. Kneeling down Daenerys looks at the chain and finds words embedded in a language she can not read. The chain must be rare enough not to be able to broke it with any weapon or fire, someone must have made this chain for people who were less than a god but more than a man. The last Targaryen stares at the woman in rare chains for a moment before asking.

"Can these chains come off?"

"Anyone can take it off beside the person wearing it." The woman answers while standing up and turning to her, "Would you dare take it off me? You've heard the stories."

"I dare say yes." Daenerys smiles before waving her hands around and saying in surprise, "If you help me take back the throne."

"Dany." Jorah speaks up in warning while taking a step closer, "She was a dragon moments before. Take it off her and who knows what she'll do."

"He's right." The woman growls with a smirk while she starts walking toward them, "I can turn into any animal I want to at any time. Westeros feared my family because of it, Baratheon killed my family and exiled me because of it. The people who chained me up years ago feared me because of it. So tell me, why dare set me free when I am nothing but feared by many?"

"I'm a Targaryen, the last of my name." Daenerys announces while reaching the woman, "In my family, we don't fear a gift, we embrace it."

"How do we know she will stay true to her words?" Daario then asks from where he's standing, "Maybe there's a reason behind her being exiled."

"She'll stay true to her word, that's all a princess knows how to do." The Mother of Dragon says as if she's talking about herself before looking the woman in her eyes and saying in raw emotion, "Fight for me, Savage, help me take back the throne. I will restore your family's name and honor them the way they should have. I will give you your freedom back when all this is said and done. We will restore-"

"What makes you think I care about my family's honor?" The outlaw spits out in the chains holding her, "My family's name is nothing more than a bedtime story for children because of the throne you want to sit on. I want nothing to do with the Seven Kingdoms."

"What do you want then?"

"I want to live the rest of my life in peace." The Savage declares only inches away from the so-called queen, "I've been running and fighting my whole life. I don't want to die that way."

"After I am named Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, I will provide you safety to live the rest of your life in peace. I promise you that." Daenerys offers an emotional expression, "But you have to stand by me and fight for me until I'm named Queen of Westeros."

"Agreed." The woman states while throwing the chain beside Daenerys, "Now takes this bloody chain off me."

The two men behind their Queen looks at the women in fear and move to attack position. Taking a deep breath Daenerys goes to the chain around the woman's neck and unlocks it. It falls to the ground and makes a loud shattering sound against the rocks. The Savage look down at it in shock of it actually coming off like that. She's spent years trying to take it off and trying to break it. Rubbing her neck she turns to Daenerys in disbelief that it came off that fast. The woman then pops her neck and shoulders from finally having that weight lifted off from her. Smiling wildly the Savage feels her blood pumping excitedly. She's ready to get out of the godforsaken cave and see the light again. Daenerys holds in a smile from seeing the woman's reaction before asking.

"So tell me. What is your first name?"

"Emilia." She announces with pride of who she is, "Emilia Savage, last of my name, outlawed and exiled from Westeros, Princess of the forest, Goddess of Nature, and once ruler of the fallen Kingdom of Savages."

* * *

"It's a day's journey until we reach Westeros…"

"When we reach Dragonstone we'll have one night of rest. Next morning we'll begin."

"I haven't seen Emilia all day…" Tyrion Lannister, a man who always repays his debts, informs his traveling companions until he notices one missing and blurts out, "Has anyone seen Lady Savage?"

"Oh, please." Missandei speaks up with a playful smile before looking at the morning sky, "How could you miss her?"

With that said Tyrion rolls his eyes and looks up to see that Missandei is true to her words. Grey Worm, the Commander of the unsullied, grins before looking up to the ship's deck with his hands behind his back. Lord Varys sighs like he's the father of a bunch of children before too looking up to see where Emilia is. Only Daenerys Targaryen keeps looking straight ahead, she doesn't move a single muscle as she sees Dragonstone come into view. Seeing it forces her to smile and let out a shaky breath, she's so close yet so far away. After a moment the Mother of Dragons finally looks up to see her three babies and Emilia. Her three dragons soared in the air like they owned it, their wings were out for the world to see and they roar as loud as they like. The fourth dragon is in front of them all flying like it's on a mission. The scales we're forest green, they're so bright that it could blind a man when the sun touches them. Her wings soar in the air like no others have seen, she'll be at Dragonstone before anyone. Daenerys walks to the bow of the ship smiling before telling everyone.

"Emilia's ready to get off this bloody ship just as much as me."

"Pardon you're grace." Lord Varys speaks up while saying lightly, "But Lady Savage as barely been on this ship since we got on it."

"Yes…" She looks down at her shoes grinning away, "I suppose so."

"Dany, I must warn you." Tyrion goes to stand by his Queen, "When people find out that you not only brought three dragons but woman from legends they will fear everything else you do."

"Good." She lifts her head up high with her hands entwined in front of her, "I accept that challenge, I'll show the world they should not fear something their ancestors told them to fear."

"... When my father told my family the story about the Savages he told it like they were the villains. Like they were the monsters of the world." Tyrion looks up to the Dragon turning into an eagle, "Seeing her in the flesh… Makes me wonder how he could tell the story so wrong."

"When I met her. She told me every story told about her family is a little different." Daenerys looks to her second hand and declares, "I plan to tell the world the real story."

"It's a beautiful idea but can it be done?"

"One look at her and they'll know everything they were told was a lie."


	2. The Outlaw

CHAPTER 2: The Outlaw

" _But what is your birth name?_ "

 _"Princess of the Forest."_

"Ems… Did you hear us?"

Standing on the rock balcony a woman in forest green stares out to the dragons soaring in the air. She hears people talking behind her but not the words they are saying. The only words she hears are the ones in her head. _But what is your birth name_ _?_ Only a few months ago did Daenerys Targaryen speak those words to her. Everyone believed her to be dead in the sea or just some story, they thought they saw the last of the Savages after the war. Now the world knows she's very much alive and back in her homeland, Westeros, at Dragonstone. Breathing in the old yet familiar air Emilia Savage smiles in raw joy. She never thought she see the day, hell, she never thought she live to see the day. After a moment Daenerys moves to stand beside Emilia before whispering.

"You know… Conversating in these discussions would be very helpful for me."

"You don't need my input, Danny." Emilia says as she watches the waves crash onto the shore, "I'm just another outlaw in Westeros."

"Oh, come now, Lady Savage." Tyrion Lannister speaks up from behind them, "We all know you're much, much more than another outlaw. What do the Dothraki call you again? Queen… Princess something..."

"The Goddess of the forest." Emilia answers with a knowing smile, she can just feel the shit eating grin Tyrion is wearing as she points out, "The Dothraki aren't the most civilized people though."

"Yes, I guess not…" He sighs dramatically before saying cockily, "But as I recall before you were exiled from Westeros you were known a Princess of the Forest."

It's true she's been named a lot of things on the line of Princess of the forest, that was her purest one. For a good minute, she was known as an outlaw and trader to the seven kingdoms. Her mother after spent all her time-saving nature and animals, when she was born they named her a princess of the forest. Her father was a friend and counseled the Targaryen family. Everyone loved her parents and herself, everyone said their name (Savage) fit their character in the best yet worst ways. Just before war broke the Baratheon and Lannister made the people believe they were more demonic than gifted. Once war hit her parents were killed and she was exiled, Robert Baratheon offered good money for her head once king. Rumor spread that she died on her way to Essos but no one could find a body. Baratheon then made their family out to seem like a make-believe story. When she made it to Essos she fought for her freedom for a long time until someone was finally able to chain her in a cave without being able to escape no matter what shape. That was until Danny became Khaleesi for the second time.

"All Tyrion is trying to say is…" Daenerys speaks up in a warm tone besides the woman in forest green, "You're no longer exiled or an outlaw. You are the Princess of the Forest, embarrass it."

"I've been running half my life, I've been in a cage the other half," Emilia lets out a shaky breath as a dragon soars right past her, "It's going to take a few more speeches from you and Tyrion to make me embarrass what got me exiled."

"You were exiled by people who fear your family." Lord Varys speaks up, "Not of who you are."

 _"My brother, Visery, told me a story when I was young. About the Kingdom of Savages."_

 _"Oh? So you've heard that bedtime story."_

Remembering the first conversation Emilia had with Daenerys she turns around and looks at everyone in the room. The room was truly filled with misfits, everyone in the room was here from being exiled, banished, or formerly enslaved. Everyone surrounds the table shape map as they stare at Daenerys and Emilia at the balcony. Tyrion stands next to Lord Varys as they wait for the women to speak. Missandei and Grey Worm stand beside one another across the table. Melisandre paces around the table in her red cloak. So many important people who have been pushed aside are here looking to Daenerys and yet Emilia. They were all here for the last Targaryen but Emilia has somehow gained their respect in this past few months. Leaning on a post Emilia speaks up for all to hear.

"I'm not royalty anymore, my kingdom is gone, nor am I the titles people have given me."

"Of course Lady Savage…" Moving to stand beside Tyrion while looking at the map Daenerys waves a hand and points out, "But your family has counseled mine for centuries. So it's only fair I ask for your advice in these critical times."

"Advice on what?"

"On Jon Snow." Daenerys answers while looking at the woman by the balcony, "He's King of the North now. He's Ned Stark's bastard, was a Commander of the Knight Watch too."

"Ned Stark?" She repeats the name under her breath in disbelief, "I can't- Who is he to the Seven Kingdoms?"

"He was the Warden of the North, an ally of Robert Baratheon during the rebellion, was also his second hand later on." Lord Varys answers confused on why she's asking, "Well, before Robert's son executed him."

"He was beloved by many." Tyrion then adds when seeing the wheels turn in Emilia's head, "One of the most honorable, respected, and righteous men I've known. Why do you ask?"

"I.." A million memories flash in her mind before saying with an unreadable expression, "I thought you were talking about someone else."

"Well, I still need advice on this Jon Snow."

"I don't know the man… This is the first I've heard of him." Emilia walks down to where everyone is standing, "But I know a bastard does not become a Commander and a King so easily."

"I say we invite him here." Tyrion speaks up while looking at the women, "He's an old friend of mine, I trust him. He's one of the most honorable men I've met. Let's see if he'll bend the knee and become an ally of ours."

"He won't bend the knee." The Forest Princess says instantly while looking to the ocean again, "Have you ever met a King or Queen bend the knee?"

"You did." Melisandre points out while looking around, "If I'm correct."

"I didn't bend the knee." Emilia spits out while putting on a humorless smile as she stares at the woman in red, "I made a deal with Daenerys. Even if I did bend the knee I was no kingdom to call myself a Queen or Princess."

"What do you mean no kingdom?" Lord Varys asks very intrigued, "I've heard the rumors about the Kingdom of Savages. If it's a real Kingdom it just doesn't disappear."

"When my family died and I vanished there was no one to rule my kingdom." Emilia starts walking toward the bald man, "There was no one to find safety for them, no one to help them find food. So they dispersed from one another. My Kingdom was built to help them stay safe from humans and other animals. Without my family the Kingdom is nothing, we held the Kingdom together by being the Kingdom. Animals now look after themselves and only themselves because of it."

"You're here now." He points out while looking down at the table, "Why don't you form our Kingdom once more?"

"I will not bring a kingdom from the ashes just to have it fall again." Emilia declares while slamming her hands on the table, "I will not make them go through that again."

"They would for you, though." Melisandre speaks up once more knowingly, "They sense your presence here already, I can tell. More birds, deer, snakes have crossed my path since I've been here."

"I know they want to. They've told me." Emilia sighs while looking at her tiredly, "But I do not plan to become a Queen of any kind for the rest of my life."

"It's your birthright-"

"Enough." Daenerys announces while looking at Emilia sympathetically, "What she decides to do with her fallen Kingdom is her choice and her choice alone."

"But her family-"

"Would want her to make the decision on her own."

"I'm not a princess. Only in stories. Let's keep it that way."

* * *

" _The Savage Family is in here! Ready your weapons!"_

" _Run! Emilia, Run!"_

" _No, Papa! I won't leave you!"_

" _Elizabeth! Get her out of here!"_

" _Noooo, Papa!"_

" _I love you my little forest princess."_

 _Sobbing Emilia, not a day over 7, gets pulled by her mother toward a servant door in the Castle at King's Landing. She trying to get out of Elizabeth's, her mother's, grasps while yelling for her father. Her mother holds her tightly as she pulls her to the door and slams it open with her back. Pulling her daughter in they see their father and husband, Thomas Savage, smile at them in fear before looking back at the grand doors in front of them and shape into a large size bear. He roars as the guards coming rushing in with swords and spears. Her mother holds her mouth from screaming loudly as they attack her father. He begins chopping their heads clean off and swinging his claws but more and more come. He keeps fighting as they stabbing him until he's laying on the floor in his own blood. Elizabeth quietly shuts the door before running down the narrow hall with her daughter crying in her arms. Today was the first day of Robert Baratheon's rebellion._

 _For weeks now the Savage family knew the lies Baratheon and Lannister were feeding the public. It was only a matter of time until they came for their heads. They only wished they had got their daughter out of the Capital before it happened but here they are. Running and fighting to save Emilia's life, the only life that mattered to them. The Targaryens were also fighting to escape the Capital, they had no clue where they were but they know they're in the same boat as them. Emilia had no clue what was going on, she still thought the people liked her family. Her parents didn't tell her about the rumor and plots against them. She was only now starting to shape into animals and they didn't want her to think it's bad to have that gift. Running down the hall Emilia's mother whispers._

" _You're going to be okay. You'll be safe, I promise."_

" _They killed Pa-pa." She cries into her mother's shoulder, "Why? Mother, how could they?"_

" _People do unspeakable things when in fear." She answers in quick breaths, "You're my princess, I won't let them do anything to you."_

 _Her mother turns right and sees a soldier looking around the hall making her run straight. The next door she sees she pulls Emilia in with her. It's a small room for of cleaning mops and brooms. Going to the corner Elizabeth sits down and covers her daughter with her body. Her mother motions for them to stay quiet with her finger before looking at the door they came from. The two of them watch is without making a sound as guards run by. As they listen they hear the soldiers talking to one another._

" _Robert wants everyone in the Targaryen and Savage family dead."_

" _Viserys and Daenerys already escaped from King's Landing we have a search party for them right now." One of them speaks up tiredly, "Everyone else is dead in their family."_

" _And the Savage family?"_

" _All of them but Elizabeth and Emilia." Another answers, "But they are still in the castle."_

" _Make sure they don't leave then. Robert wants their heads."_

 _The conversation dies down and the girls hear footsteps walking away. Elizabeth's head lifts up as she listens, her ears turn into wolf ears as she sees if anyone is still out there. Standing up and pulling her daughter hands for her to follow she goes to the door. Listening one last time her ears turn back into her own and looks to Emilia. Mouthing to stay quiet she slowly opens the door and looks around before running to the hall on the left and down to the end. At the end is a wooden door, Elizabeth looks between the cracks and sees a man under as hood. Knowing who it is she opens the door and runs to him with Emilia. Sighing in relief she hugs him tightly before whispering._

" _Thank you, Ned. My family is in your debt."_

" _No need to thank me." He smiles before taking off the hood to show longish ginger hair, "It's the right thing to do, your grace."_

" _Emilia, honey." Kneeling down to her daughter Elizabeth says frantically, "This young man is going to help you cross the seas to Essos."_

" _What about you, mother?" Emilia asks while looking at her then to the boy, "Aren't you coming?"_

" _It'll take to long if we both go right now." She explains while looking around for guards, "I'll meet you in Essos after everything is said and done."_

" _I don't want to leave without you."_

" _Ned will take good care of you. He's an honorable man." She says while tugging her to his horse, "He'll make sure you're on the fastest ship to Essos. He's the only one you can trust, okay? No you know can be trusted besides me and him. Listen to me, don't let anyone know who you are until we're together again."_

" _Why does he have the Rebellion's uniform on then?"_

" _It doesn't matter." She snaps while pulling her onto the horse before Ned does too, "What matters is you're going to be Princess that was promised is going to be safe."_

" _What do you mean the Princess that was promised!" Emilia cries wanting to go back into her mother's arms, "Mother! What's going on? Come with me! Please!"_

" _I'll tell you everything once we're in Essos. Together." Her mother then starts spilling tears from her own eyes, "I love you. Whatever happens, Emilia, don't you forget, you're the Princess of the Forest. No one can take your birthright away from you. Now you have to go-"_

" _There she is!" A guard shouts from the door they came out of, "You're under arrest."_

" _Go! Now! Ned, keep her safe!"_

" _I will, I promise."_

 _Turning toward the soldiers running toward them Elizabeth breaths fire out of her own mouth and burns the first three to ashes. Ned puts on his hood again and rides off, Emilia hold onto him while screaming for her mother. As they reach the edge of the forest Emilia looks back and sees her mother start to shape into a dragon. Before she could completely form a hand full of guards stab her causing her to fall onto the ground. She lays there unmoving, half of her is a human and the other a dragon. Emilia watches as they cut off her head before running toward them into the forest. Shouting to the stranger she's riding with she points to the soldiers._

" _They're following us!"_

" _We'll lose them in the forest, don't worry, Princess."_

" _What if they don't? Can you survive in a forest?"_

" _I'm a Stark, Princess. Once you've lived in the North you can live anywhere."_

" _You're a Stark of Winterfell?"_

" _Yes. Eddard Stark at your service, but you may call me Ned."_

* * *

"It's Danny."

"Come in, your grace."

She immediately announces when realizing its the rightful era to the throne. Daenerys comes in with her white silky hair in braids, her outfit was shades of black. She looks so different to Emilia from when they were in Essos, then again they both looked different. Emilia wasn't wearing peasant rages anymore, instead, she was dressed in a forest green color dress that clung to her body. Her hair has grown since their first meeting and is now long thick curls that reach her hips. Standing in Emilia's chamber Daenerys look around to find a large blue snake in the center of the bed before announcing.

"A raven has arrived. Tyrion Lannister was right, Jon Snow will be joining us in a few days."

"I hear from the forest that he isn't coming to bend the knee."

"Then why would he come?"

"My friends aren't explaining his reasoning clearly."

"I see… Nonetheless, we will try to convince him to." She nods before turning back to the door and offering, "We're all having supper in the dining hall if you care to join us."

"Thank you, your grace." Emilia nods with a small smile before adding, "But I'll have to pass."

"Very well." She opens the door before saying one last thing, "I just want to say if you wanted to unite your Kingdom once again… I fully support it. You would be on my council, I would see your people as one of my own."

"I appreciate that." The Forest Princess smiles sadly, "I'm just not built for that."

"Ems." Danny laughs lightly as look at her in pure honestly, "You're like me. We were born for it."

With that said she leaves as fast as she came making Emilia continue to pace in front of her bed. The snake watches the scene in front of it without moving, its tongue then makes a sound that causes Emilia to send an annoyed look it's way. Stopping the sound the snake moves to snuggle closer to itself. It's a long large snake that's dark blue, a very rare species. Emilia's always been able to communicate with animals, all the language seems to be one in her mind but she knows that's because of her blood. All sounds animals make sounds like words to her, however, it was hard understanding them when they don't know all the words possible to say. Standing in front of the rare blue snake she says out loud to it.

"Why didn't none of you tell me about who Ned really was?"

"You didn't ask, your Grace." The Snake speaks up in a smooth light tone accent, "We thought you knew he was a Commander of the Rebellion. You're mother did."

"She didn't tell me that. How could she at the time? She only told me to trust him."

"She was right to." The snake agrees while adding, "He only does what is best and most honorable. That's all he knows."

"They why betray his king for us, for me?"

"Because he knew the real Rebellions intentions. The war was built on a lie."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the Queen that was Promised. That's why they burnt your kingdom."

"That doesn't make sense!" She yells while throwing a chair to the wall, "Everyone has told me I was the Princess that was Promised! But what the Hell was I Promised?!"

"You were promised the lands you stand on."

"I love you but that doesn't clear anything up for me." Emilia sighs while falling against the wall to sit down, "That still doesn't explain why Ned, the second hand of Baratheon, spared my life."

"You will see in time."

* * *

" _This ship will take you across the sea to Essos. You'll be safer over there."_

" _You're leaving me?"_

" _I'm afraid so, I've been gone for too long." Ned kneels does in front of the Forest Princess, "I'm leaving you with enough gold to last you a year, Princess."_

 _Ned Stark and Emilia Savage were on a dock in the middle of the night. They both wore hoods to cover their identities. The ship was being boarded with the crew and food as they spoke. The two have been traveling from months to get her here. It wasn't easy, both of them had to hide who they were completely making their trip last longer than it should. Taking out a knife Ned, a young soldier, has it to the little girl before hugging her and whispering._

" _When the war is said and done I'll go to Essos to check up on you."_

" _Really?" She puts the knife away and hugs him tightly, "Thank you. For everything. I won't forget. The Forest won't forget what you have done for my family."_

" _You are the Princess that was Promised." He pulls away and tucks in some hair of hers that was falling out, "We will meet again… Now listen, I trust this crew. They promised to keep you safe till you're in Essos. They gave me their word, they're allies of your family."_

" _Will I return to Westeros?"_

" _I hope so." He smiles while standing up, "Your kingdom will need you to return after all."_

" _Where will you go?"_

" _To war… Then to find my sister."_

" _I hope you find her. Best of luck to you."_

" _And to you, your Grace."_

 _The part ways on the dock, she heads to the ship and him to his horse. The Captain greets her by kneeling and she nods for him to stand up. Before she goes onto the ship she looks back to Ned Stark who quickly heads to his horse. They've spent so much time with one another to get here. They've spoken vaguely about one another's lives and what the future holds for them but it seems like she knows him so well. He did after betraying Robert for her family, reasons no one has told her. She's still internally grateful but thinking about what has happened one last time she runs to him. He turns when hearing her little feet running and sees her jump to hug him one last time. He hugs her back as he hears her asks in a whimpering whisper._

" _If you can… Can you properly barry my parents?"_

" _I'll try, Princess." He whispers before saying one last thing, "Don't forget what they stood for, don't forget who you are."_

" _I won't, Ned. I won't."_

* * *

"We're about to arrive, my King."

"Thank you, Davos." Jon stares down at his desk, "Do you think it's true?"

"What is?"

"That Daenerys Targaryen found the lost Princess of the Forest."

"After what we've seen nothing is truly impossible."

Jon Snow thinks while looking over a map below the ship. He's in his chambers by his desk as he looks at the map. Davos Seaworth was by the door watching him with his hands behind his back. The set out a week ago to meet with this so-called Queen. They have no plans to bend the knee. Only to get fire glass for the war beyond the wall. They know why the Targaryen girl invited them here but it is not why they are coming. His sister was very displeased with him leaving Winterfell but without fire glass, they have no chance. Ever since she came back to Westeros people have begun saying she didn't only bring back three dragons and the Dothraki but a legend back to life. Emilia Savage. Jon would never tell anyone but the moment he heard these rumors he opened every book he could find about the story his father use to tell. Wondering if it was true, wondering if his father knew that the made-up story he's always told them was real. Turning to Davos the King of the North asks with an honest expression.

"Do you believe it? The stories, the legends, what people are saying now?"

"I do." He says while coming into the room more, "I remember my crew members talking about a ship sinking from Robert's soldiers many years ago during the war. They said there was a Princess on the ship and her body never left it. It was only a story though."

"I've read every history date in every book in Winterfell." Jon says as he starts taking out books from his shelves, "None of the books talk or even mention The Kingdom of Savages or House Savage. Or even the Princess you talk of. If it isn't just a bedtime story why isn't there any proof of them existing?"

"I… I don't know." He sighs while sitting down tiredly, "I've heard many stories and most of them I don't know if they're real or not. The whole point of a story is to believe in it even if it isn't real."

"But listen to me, Davos. If what everyone saying is true…" Jon finds the book he's looking for and opens it while heading over to the man, "Then Robert killed her family so he could be King instead of her family and instead of admitting that, he lied to the world saying this family, this girl." He lifts up a child's book with a picture of a girl turning into a lion it, "Is just a scary bedtime story parents tell. Do you realize how cruel that is? To wipe out an inter family's history just to be named the real King. The only thing you can read about them is in children's books and they all are a little different."

"Well, which one is the true story?"

"I don't know, but I plan to ask." Jon sits down next to Davos while flipping through the book and explaining, "I never knew how my father could tell her story so true, it felt like the story about her was real. And it was this whole time. He knew this whole time she was real, that her gift was real. The worst part about all this… is that it was real but that woman had to pretend her family, her kingdom, her magic wasn't."

"For all we know, the stories could have been more than what it actually was."

"My father words are never less than what they are." Jon shuts the book and reads the title while mumbling, "I know he told that story as true as he could."

"We'll find out soon enough."


	3. The Legacy Of The Savages

CHAPTER 3: The Legacy Of The Savages

"They've arrived!"

"Are you ready, Lady Savage?"

"The true question is, are you ready?"

"Listen, Emilia, if anything happens-"

"I know what to do."

Spitting out lowly Emilia walks beside Daenerys and Missandei. Behind them is Lord Varys and Tyrion Lannister. In front of them is Grey Worm, a few of his men and some of the Dothraki. Once they are off the steps and onto the beach Emilia shapes into an eagle and flies above them in the sky as if she was hunting for dead fish on the shore. She flies in huge circles above near the Queen, her eyes are on the boat reaching the shore. Once a handful of men are off the boats the Dothraki takes them to put into storage. The men from the North all look worried about not having their boats but disregard the matter for now. They walk further into the beach to meet Daenerys and her council, all of their men look from the Queen not even noticing the simple bird. Jon Snow comes face to face with Daenerys, he smiles at her and bows slightly while saying.

"Daenerys."

"Jon." She nods her head before turning and walking away, "Follow me."

The men do what she says as they look around the lands, their eyes keep darting around looking for the so-called dragons. Emilia looks down trying to see who the King of the North is but finds it rather difficult when so high up. She can see his figure beside Danny and his furry brown coat but other than that nothing but colors. As they reach the steps Emilia flies down to stand on the railing while watching them walk by. A few give her strange looks before continuing to follow the Dothraki. Danny nods her head slightly at Emilia as she walks past the so-called eagle. In return, Emilia spreads her wings before casually pecking at her wings. When Jon Snow passes by the eagle he turns to look at him in surprise for it being this close to humans but doesn't react. Struck in place Emilia looks a Jon with her bird eyes in shock, if he didn't have dark brown hair she would have thought it was his father. Old memories flash in her mind making her want to shape about into her natural form and really look at him.

She begins to follow them by walking on the railing when dragon calls flood the air. All the men from the North turn in shock by the sound and see the three impossible things. Three dragons fly in the air with wings stretched out as far as they can. They fly so close to the stairs all the Northern men fall to the ground as if they were under attack. The rest of them are standing firmly with smirks on their faces as they wait for them to stand back up. That's when Emilia opens her wings up wide and flies into the sky to follow them. She couldn't go as fast but she tried her hardest. Flying near the castle to go in she looks down to see Jon Snow once again, he's looking up at the dragons but he can't help but glance at her as if he knows something he shouldn't. Taking one last look at him she flies onto the balcony and shifts back into herself.

She's breathing heavily as the memories of her escaping Westeros come back involuntary. Pacing back and forth in front of the council room she can't help but think about all his father has done for her. No knew about Ned's help for her during the war but her, everyone else who did is either dead or an animal. She then leans on the table that's carved as a map and looks at it. Looking at the Capital where she met Ned she travels down to the spot of land she last saw him. So much yet nothing had happened between that distance, the world didn't know the hardship she and Ned had to go through to get her out of Westeros. Growling at the thoughts she slams her hands down on the table before swiping everything on it to the floor.

If only the world knew. If only they knew who she had to be to survive.

* * *

" _Take this."_

" _I don't know how to use it!"_

" _You can't turn into an animal." Ned explains breathlessly while hanging her a knife and the smallest sword he had, "Our cover is blown if you do. Use these if needed. Don't hold back. Pretend you're shaping into these instead of animals. Now run! I will catch up to you."_

 _Ned pushes her forward while turning to the men running their way. Their horse is lying dead on the grass in the heart of the forest. Baratheon's men coming storming toward Ned with swords and shields. Emilia runs as fast as her short legs can while looking back at Ned every chance she gets. He pulls out his sword and begins slaughtering his own men when they reach him. A dozen soldiers circle around him making Emilia stop running, there is no good end to this without her help. Even though she's still a child her father taught her many tricks, swords and shaping tricks. Running back toward the soldiers she takes out the knife and stabs one in the back making other turn her. Realizing who she is the soldier aim their weapons at her instead of Ned fighting half of them of. He looks at her in horror before yelling as he kills another one._

" _Run! Emilia! Run!"_

" _Not without you!"_

 _She shouts while taking her sword and slicing a man's chest. Four soldiers run at her with swords ready to kill. Opening her mouth she screams a dragon roar with fire coming out of her lungs. The fire burns the four men to ashes making the rest of the men step back in shock. She turns to them and they see the eyes of a dragon isn't of her own. She screams again but this time it's so high pitch like a bird they've never heard before. Pain floods their ears making half of them kneel in pain. Grabbing her sword she uses her elephant strength to chop all of the men's head clean off in one motion. Ned kills the rest of the men standing before looking around to make sure everyone is dead. Once he's sure he runs to Emilia and kneels down breathless while saying._

" _I told you not shape into anything."_

" _I didn't, though. I'm still me."_

" _But… How did you breathe fire?"_

" _Savages can do more than we let on." She smirks while resting her childlike hands on his shoulders, "There is more to us than the world knows."_

" _You'll be the death of me…" He sighs before standing up and looking around the dead men, "Come on, let's see if they have anything useful then leave. We can't be here for long."_

" _Is our cover blown?"_

" _No. As long as everyone is dead there is no one to report it."_

 _Little did they know Jaime Lannister, a rookie in the rebellion, stands a little way down with all the horses his men rode on. He stands there in shock of what he saw, he didn't believe the rumors were true but how could he not now? Watching them look through his men's pockets and bags he knows he needs to report what has happened here. As he looks at the scene in front of him he hears the horses move. They all try to get free of the chains and rope, they try to move closer to the little girl. That's the Princess of the forest, Jamie's sure of it. She looks so pure, so innocent but he knows what she can become. Then again, she didn't have to become what the seven kingdoms believe she will be. They make little noises but not enough to cause attention to themselves. Looking back to the Princess then to the horses he does something he knows he could be killed for._

 _He cuts the rope off two horses and they instantly start trotting toward the girl and man. Jaime watches the horses meet the two in the heart of the forest, they go beside the girl and snort as if they're talking to her. She begins petting them and smiling as she talks to them like actual people. Ned then stands up after searching a dead soldier, he then talks to the princess and helps her get on one before getting on the other. Once they're settled on the horses they ride off not even taking notice of the last soldier standing. Jaime waits until he can't see them before getting on his horse and riding the opposite direction. His mind told him to tell his father but his heart told him otherwise. A girl who has that much potential shouldn't be murder because of the reasons his family told him. She was meant for more than this, she was meant more than to be murdered for her own gift. Riding back to camp he knows what he must tell the captain and he knows he must let that forest princess have a fighting chance. If only he knew who her companion is._

* * *

"You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains."

"This is Jon Snow." Davos Seaworth, Jon's second hand, announces like a commoner, "He's King in the North."

"Thank you for traveling so far, my lord." Daenerys speaks up to Jon, "I hope the seas weren't too rough."

"The winds were kind, Your Grace."

Standing in the front of a stone room is Missandei, Tyrion and a few Dothraki guards. Near the doors is standing Jon Snow, Davos and a few of their men. Emilia, however, is on the floor appeared as a snake. She long and thick, her scales are as black as the stone underneath her. She slithers around the throne Danny sits on while watching the men of the North. They plan is to not let the men know she's a human, not until they must or is needed to. Emilia was a legend, a myth, they didn't want people to see her right away knowing what happened in the past. They wanted to do it right. So here she is in another form of her fallen kingdom. Daenerys sits up straight as she watches Jon like a hawk while announcing confidently.

"So I assume, my lord... You're here to bend the knee."

"I am not."

He responds with his head tilts knowing saying that won't help the reason he's here. Emilia watches him curiously on why he's here. What King would leave his lands to see a Queen he's not going to bend the knee to? As she slithers around the floor she finds Jon's eyes glancing at her but not saying anything about it. He looks at her like he knows she more than a snake but can't promise it yet. Looking at him know Emilia can he his father in him, if his father was any other man she wouldn't be giving him the benefit of the doubt right now. She can see Ned humble posture in Jon, his simple words are the same as his fathers and without question, she knows Jon's intentions are as true and pure as Ned were. She didn't even know what his intentions are but she truly believes if they weren't pure and honest he wouldn't be here.

"Oh. Well, that is unfortunate." The Queen sighs while saying in a rude tone, "You've traveled all this way to break faith with House Targaryen?"

"Break faith?" Jon chuckles lightly before looking Daenerys dead in the eyes with complete seriousness, "Your father burned my grandfather alive. He burned my uncle alive. He would have burned the Seven Kingdoms-"

"My father... was an evil man." Daenery breathes out in regret before saying humbly to Jon, "On behalf of House Targaryen... I ask your forgiveness for the crimes he committed against your family. And I ask you not to judge a daughter by the sins of her father. Our two houses were allies for centuries, and those were the best centuries the Seven Kingdoms have ever known. Centuries of peace and prosperity with a Targaryen sitting on the Iron Throne and a Stark serving as Warden of the North. I am the last Targaryen, Jon Snow. Honor the pledge your ancestor made to mine. Bend the knee and I will name you Warden of the North. Together, we will save this country from those who would destroy it."

"You're right."

Jon sighs making Emilia tilt her head and slither down the steps. His eye catches hers and she stops, she feels as if she's looking at her original shape other than the one she appears to be in at the moment. Looking into his eyes know she knows Jon still doesn't plan to bend the knee. Shifting back to the side of the throne she waits from Jon's to continue his words. He stands there looking at Daenerys before saying something she did not expect.

"You're not guilty of your father's crimes. And I'm not beholden to my ancestor's vows."

"Then why are you here?" She waves her hands around impatiently.

"Because I need your help," He answers honestly while leaning forward, "... And you need mine."

"Did you see three dragons flying overhead when you arrived?"

"I did."

"And did you see the Dothraki, all of whom have sworn to kill for me?"

"They're hard to miss."

"But still, I need your help?"

"Not to defeat Cersei. You could storm King's Landing tomorrow and the city would fall." Davos smiles before laughing with his hands behind his back, "Hell, we almost took it and we didn't even have dragons."

"Almost."

"But you haven't stormed King's Landing. Why not?" Jon questions while tilting his head and smirking, "The only reason I can see is you don't want to kill thousands of innocent people. It's the fastest way to win the war, but you won't do it, which means, at the very least, you're better than Cersei."

"Still," Danny sighs while laying her hands in her lap and glancing at Emilia, "That doesn't explain why I need your help."

"Because right now," He begins to move forward but stops when the Dothraki get closer to him, "You and I and Cersei and everyone else, we're children playing at a game, screaming that the rules aren't fair."

"You told me you liked this man."

Daenerys growls without looking at Tyrion since he already knows who she is talking about. Danny looks to Emilia then not knowing how to react to this conversation. She couldn't read the Savages face and wished at that moment she came into the room as herself so they could at least have a silent conversation with one another. Seeing the Queen's expression Emilia slithers behind the throne where the men of the North can't see her. She plans to shape back into herself but wants to make an appearance at the right time so it isn't obvious. Tyrion doesn't turn to look back at her but responds like he's questioning it himself.

"I do."

"In the time since he's met me." The Queen snaps making it known she's getting frustrated, "He's refused to call me queen, he's refused to bow, and now he's calling me a child."

"I believe he's calling all of us children." Tyrion points out while trying to stay serious, "Figure of speech."

"Your Grace…" Jon speaks up knowing they need to get to the matter he came here for, "Everyone you know will die before winter's over if we don't defeat the enemy to the north."

"As far as I can see, you are the enemy to the north."

"I am not your enemy." Jon sighs while saying his next words in a way she will believe him, "The dead are the enemy."

With those few words being heard Emilia's eyes go wide in disbelief. She shapes into herself then but doesn't leave from her spot behind the throne. The Dothraki who see her change nod their heads to her but don't say anything to have her cover blown. Her hand goes to her mouth as she thinks about what he said. They couldn't still be alive? Her father said their family killed them all. Sliding down to the ground Emilia thinks back to when she was a child and when her parents were still alive. Her father would tell her a story every night when she was a child. He told her the story of how their family came to be who they are now. Sitting down with her mouth cover Emilia tries to make sense of everything she knows.

"The dead?" Daenerys says like it's the most ridiculous thing she's ever heard, "Is that another figure of speech?"

"The Army of the Dead is on the march."

"The Army of the Dead?"

"You don't know me well, my lord," Emilia hears Jon say before asking who she believes to be to Tyrion, "But do you think I'm a liar or a madman?"

"No, I don't think you're either of those things."

"The Army of the Dead is real." Jon announces to everyone in the room, "The white walkers are real. The Night King is real. I've seen them. If they get past the Wall and we're squabbling amongst ourselves... we're finished."

"What do they look like? The white walkers."

Emilia speaks up for the first time in this conversation, she comes out from behind the throne and walks toward Jon and his men. They all look confused about who she is and why she is speaking. None of the Northerners have seen her before, they all look at her as if she's a familiar face though. She's staring straight into Jon's eyes as she storms to them, her face looks emotionless. However, her posture tells everyone in the room she's quite shocked by Jon's announcement. Tyrion and Daenerys look at one another confused on why she cares so much about this dead army. They don't say anything, they wait to see how this will play out. When she reaches Jon she stands there waiting for him to answer her. He sends Davos a look before turning back to her and saying with the hope that she will believe him.

"Whoever the dead kill they come back to life with blue eyes. They look dead, cold, and decay over time but don't die no matter how much they've decayed."

"How many did you see? Where are they?"

"A 50,000 at least. They're behind the wall but they won't be for long." Jon says determined to have someone here believe him, "Do you believe me? Lady…"

"Savage."

Emilia answers in a soft voice while looking to the ground in conflict, she doesn't notice Jon's posture go stiff from her name. His eyes roam her body, taking in the woman he's heard in stories. All she thinks about it the history her family has told her for years and the books her father used to make her read. But most importantly she thinks about her kingdom and her friends there who never mentioned this to her. The room can tell her mind is far away thinking a million things. Daenerys rests a hand on Emilia when she doesn't look at anyone. Emilia doesn't notice the gesture and begins walking away to the nearest exit. Halfway to the doors, Emilia announces to the room with a disturbed expression.

"I need to leave. I need to take care of something. I'll be back when the sun falls."

* * *

" _Papa… Can I read something else?"_

" _You don't like that story?"_

" _It's facts, not a story. It's doesn't count."_

" _Well, you need to read it. It's our legacy."_

 _Thomas, Emilia's father, sighs from his desk tiredly. They're in Thomas's study, he has scrolls and books covering his desk. Some scrolls are from the King of the Seven Kingdoms and some are from his Wife. She's in Essos at the moment getting intel on the lands. Emilia is sitting at a table nearby with a few books her father wants her to read for the day. Her short legs don't reach the floor where she sits so the swing back and forth bored. Thomas notices her eyes wanting to fall shut making him sigh, she needs to know what's on those pages. She'll be the only one who knows what in that book. People may know a little bit about what's in these pages but she'll be the one who knows the truth. Getting up from his chair he goes to sit down beside Emilia, he smiles while asking all too innocently._

" _Why don't I read these facts out loud for you? Would that help?"_

" _I guess…"_

 _Emilia mumbles, she doesn't want to hear about years or events, she wants a story. Even more so she wants to go leave the castle and see the rest of the world outside of the forest like her mother. Their kingdom is in the center of the deepest forest in the world. No common man could find it, then again, no one has even tried to get to the center of this forest. It's just too large for a person to explore it through and through. The castle is as tall as the trees around them, it's no taller than them so it's harder for the world to find it. She's never able to leave the castle or the forest but she desperately wanted to. She wanted to see how the world lives, how people live. Her father, however, has different plans for her. Smirking Thomas takes the book and reads the title out loud curiously._

" _The Longest Winter, huh? This is one of my favorite stories."_

" _It's not a story, papa. It's a list of dates and events."_

" _How could it not be a story, Princess?" Thomas asks in pure surprise, "It's the story of how all this came to be."_

" _How what came to be?"_

" _How our kingdom became what it is now." He says while opening the page and skimming the words, "Let's see… Ah, here we go. Once upon a time, thousands of years ago." Emilia brightens up from hearing the first words to every good story, "Back when Dragon flew freely as they please and back when giants were alive an army known as White Walkers were born. They were white as snow and with eyes blue as the sea. Born of powerful and untested magic, they were created by the Children of the Forest. The children had made them for protection… Protection from the First Men."_

" _Didn't our family rule over the Children of the Forest?"_

" _I'm getting to that…" Thomas sends her a knowing look making her grin and rest her head on her arms, "The First Men had waged war on them ever since they had arrived from Essos. The White Walkers were fighting them off until one day they broke free of the Children's control and became the most feared creatures in Westeros. Posing a threat to anything living. The day they became free was the day the longest winter began."_

" _Oh! I heard about that part! They lived in the far North but wanted more than just that." Emilia lights up at the stories she's heard from her family, "They killed anyone and anything in their path as took the lands. The Children's magic was no match for the monsters they created."_

" _Exactly, who told you this?"_

" _Grandpa did."_

" _Well… Did he tell you about how the Children of the Forest tried to stop them?"_

" _I can't remember…"_

" _At first they waited to see if the First Men could defeat them but they were as powerless as the Children." Thomas explains in seriousness since this is where the story is the most important to their family, "The Children realized if they wanted to destroy the White Walkers they need a man that was less than a God but more than a man. So they found a man who instead of hated them, admired them. His name was Xalvador Savage. The Children gave him and his house a gift to defeat the White Walkers. A gift that would be passed down to every member in the Savage Household. With that gift, came power that no one could fantom. They gave his family the ability to talk to animals and to be able to transform into them."_

" _They just gave our House that kind of power? Why? Why us, Papa?"_

" _It says… In these boring facts and events, that the Children of the Forest chose Xalvador and the House Of Savages because they were the only family who wanted peace among everyone." Thomas says carefully so she understands, "They wanted peace with everyone living, man and creature. The rest of the First Men only wanted peace among themselves. Which is why they gave us the power, we were the only ones at the time who saw the value in all life."_

" _Did Xalvador defeat the White Walkers?"_

" _After they had given him and his family the gift Xalvador was able to join not only the First Men and The Forest Children but the animals in the world together to fight alongside. Against the White Walkers." He explains with meaning behind it, "It was the first and last time the living joined together, for once the world had a common goal. To live." Thomas says with his hands moving passionately, "As the White Walkers were destroying everything in their path the living was getting ready for the biggest war this world has ever seen. Men attacked them with dragon glass, Children used magic against them, and animals slaughtered them in huge numbers of packs. Dragons were attacking from above, Men were surrounding them from the ground, and the Children attacking from the trees. They became an unstoppable army, who was lead by House Savage. If it wasn't for us, we wouldn't be standing here today. The living killed the White Walkers until the last one was dead. When Xalvador killed the very last White Walker the long winter had finally ended but a new era began."_

" _The era of the Savage Kingdom."_

 _Emilia's grandpa speaks up as he slowly comes into the room with a cane. She lights up at the sight of him, he smiles at her with pure love for her. Emilia always loved the company of her grandpa, he told her all sorts of stories. Of course, she'd listen to all of them on the edge of her seat. He may be old, pale, and slow but he was the best at telling her stories. His cane makes a clicking sound on the floor as he walks toward them. Looking at his granddaughter he raises his free hand dramatically while continuing the story his son started._

" _The living crowned Xalvador Savage ruler of the land for no one came close to the respect he was given. Or the power he earned, everyone looked up to him. He had done the impossible, he had brought true peace to Westeros. Something no man has ever done before and has yet to do again, he was looked upon as if he was a God. He ruled over the animals, the First Men, and the Children of the Forest. It was a kingdom like you've never seen before."_

" _Yes… But, as the years past the number of Men grew and the Children of the forest were dying." Thomas snaps at his father from getting to say his favorite part of their history, "It was only a matter of time until the First Men broke off from the Kingdom House Savages built. Instead, they built a new kingdom, known today as the Seven Kingdoms. The Men were ruled by a man and the creatures were ruled by Savages. Or should I say The Savages. We've been Kings and Queens ever since that winter."_

" _Men have forgotten everything this family has done for them. They now believe they did all that themselves." Her grandpa grunts while going to sit at the table they're at, "That it was them who built the wall in front of where the war took place. If only they knew who really built it…"_

" _Why don't we tell them?" Emilia blurts out while thinking about the outside world, "They have a right to know. We were once just like them after all."_

" _It's more complex than that…" Thomas sighs while shutting the book and sending his father an annoyed look, "The world we in live in now believe the White Walkers are a myth and that the Children of the Forest never existed. Are name has been turned into the meaning of real Savages. Which is why no one remembers what it really stands for."_

" _What do you mean by that?"_

" _Savages was once just a House Name, it didn't use to mean Savage people." Grandpa explains slowly to help her little mind know what he means, "The way our house fought in the war was cruel and unforgivable, it was the only way for us to win, so the First Men began to use our name as a term until it was nothing but a term for that kind of behavior. That's why no one truly knows what Savages mean. They think Savages are untamed people but really it's our House name, our kingdom… But one day, they'll find out the truth. One day, we will return as the one true rulers of Westeros."_


End file.
